jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Krzykozgon
Krzykozgon (ang. Screaming Death) — wielki smok będący zmutowaną wersją Szeptozgona, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd Krzykozgon to wielka, zmutowana wersja Szeptozgona. Smok ten jest około trzech - czterech razy większy od swojego kuzyna. Ma masywne ciało, małe skrzydła i wielkie, czerwone oczy. Posiada po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie obracają się, jak w przypadku Szeptozgona. Jego ciało składa się z dużej głowy przeistaczającej się w ogon, z którego wyrastają rzędy ostrych kolców. Zza głowy widoczne są niewielkie skrzydła, na tyle silne, aby unieść jego cielsko w powietrze. Za napęd służy ogon obracający się jak serpentyna. Kolor skóry Krzykozgona jest w kolorze śniegu, czyli białym, aczkolwiek sama końcówka jego ogona jest barwy bladej czerwieni. Jak możemy zauważyć niektóre kolce na głowie Krzykozgona są koloru czerwonego a na reszcie ciała są białe. W związku z tym, że jest to niezwykle rzadki gatunek, w innych barwach nie występują. Siedlisko Krzykozgon nie posiada określonego miejsca pobytu, wędruje po pobliskich wyspach. Berk zawsze atakuje znienacka. Prawdopodobnie, bo odnalezieniu swojej matki, odleciał na wyspę Krzykozgona. Dieta Nie wiadomo, czym dokładnie żywi się Krzykozgon. Prawdopodobnie zjada większe gatunki ryb oraz dużą ilość mniejszych. Potrafi zjeść duży kęs ziemi i kamieni, kopiąc przy tym ogromne, szerokie tunele. Zachowanie i tresura Krzykozgon jest smokiem dominującym nad Szeptozgonami. Przypomina Czerwoną Śmierć, która była królową smoków niegdyś atakujących Berk. Z ich pomocą atakował wyspę. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem tego zachowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki, która była uwięziona na wyspie Albrechta Perfidnego, lecz ostatecznie smok odnalazł matkę i odleciał. Krzykozgon nie został nigdy wytresowany, ale mimo jego agresywnego charakteru(jak u innych szeptozgonów) byłoby to możliwe, aczkolwiek bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza przed znalezieniem rodzicielki. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogień KrzykozgonaBędąc zmutowaną wersją Szeptozgona, Krzykozgon jest niezwykle wielki, silny, wytrzymały i potężny. Ma po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie potrafią obracać się tak jak w przypadku zwykłego Szeptozgona. Nie ma jednak takich słabości co mniejszy kuzyn. Jest odporny na światło. Potrafi rzucać kolcami ze swojego ogona. Oprócz tego wydaje głośny, przerażający dźwięk, paraliżujący smoki. Dlatego został nazwany Krzykozgonem. Przyciąga on jednak Szeptozgony. Ogień Krzykozgona stanowią kule ognia. Mimo że limit strzałów tego smoka wynosi 25, za jednym splunięciem potrafi strzelić kilkunastoma ognistymi kulami. Ponadto, kiedy smok strzela, ogień wydostaje się również z tyłu jego głowy, zza "kołnierza". Słabości *świecące obiekty, które go przyciągają (ale tylko gdy jest młody) Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń (przyciąga go, ale nie zwiększa jego agresji w widoczny sposób) *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) (zważywszy na rozmiary i rolę wśród Szeptozgonów możliwe, że ten olbrzymi smok sam mógłby zostać Alfą) *śpiew Death Songa Jaja thumb|70pxJajo smoka możemy zobaczyć jedynie w grze School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształt i jest białe w czerwone kropki, natomiast w serialu było wspomniane że jajo Krzykozgona jest całe czerwone. Z wyglądu przypomina jajo Szeptozgona, jednak jest od niego znacznie większe. Historia Chcąc zemsty na Wandalach, Albrecht Perfidny podłożył pod Berk jaja Szeptozgonów, by smoki zniszczyły wioskę. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo słudzy Albrechta oglądają jaja, które już zdążyły się wykluć. Zauważają jedno, wyraźnie większe od pozostałych, oraz szeroki tunel - zbyt szeroki na zwykłego Szeptozgona. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Czkawka wpada do wyschniętej studni i odkrywa, iż pod wyspą Berk kryje się jaskinia, w której leży mnóstwo skorup jaj smoków. Również zauważa jedno, większe od pozostałych. Kiedy napadają na niego Szeptozgony, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wydostają się na powierzchnię i po chwili z ziemi wyłania się Krzykozgon. Przyjaciele walczą z ogromnym smokiem, który w końcu uderza o skałę i łamie skrzydło. Wtedy trzy Szeptozgony pomagają mu dolecieć w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie go karmią, by ich pan mógł odzyskać siły. Po odzyskaniu sił, Krzykozgon wędrował z wyspy na wyspę, zatapiając je. Ostatecznie jednak został przepędzony przez jeźdźców przed dokonaniem większych tragedii. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem jego postępowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki - razem z rodzeństwem (Szeptozgonami) - z którą ostatecznie połączył się i odleciał. Po tym został wpisany do księgi. W grach School of Dragons Jajo Krzykozgona jest dostępne od 29 grudnia. Posiada animacje Szeptozgona. Podczas smoczych wyścigów nie można używać na nim tarczy, jeśli ją użyjemy zatrzyma ona naszego smoka. Jego jajo wykluwa się 12 godzin, po opłacie 200 gemsów można go wykluć od razu. Znane Krzykozgony *Krzykozgon wykluty z jaj dostarczonych przez Łupieżców; *Krzykozgony z gry Rise of Berk * Krzykozgony z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki *Krzykozgon jest pierwszym znanym smokiem, który jest podgatunkiem innego, drugim jest Hotburple. *Według notatek Borka Wielkiego, Krzykozgon wylęga się jedynie raz na sto lat. *W przeciwieństwie do Szeptozgonów, Krzykozgony przyciąga jasne i intensywne światło. *Nazwa Krzykozgon została wymyślona przez Mieczyka, gdy usłyszał ryk smoka. *Jego krzyk dezorientuje większość smoków, ale przyciąga Szeptozgony. *Krzykozgon wydaje taki sam ryk, co Czerwona Śmierć. *Ma bardzo twardą skórę, która sprawia że ataki zwykłych smoków nie robią mu dużej krzywdy. *Niszczył wyspy oraz atakował Berk w poszukiwaniu matki. *W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt niszczył wyspy, zmierzając do Berk. Co ciekawe, niszczył je w określonej kolejności, co może dowodzić jego inteligencji albo po prostu leciał cały czas na przód. *Inne Szeptozgony traktują Krzykozgona jak swojego króla. *Nie wiadomo jakie rozmiary osiąga dorosły osobnik zważając na to że Krzykozgon wykluty z jaj podłożonych pod Berk był dopiero młodym osobnikiem. Możliwe że dorosły Krzykozgon osiąga rozmiary Czerwonej Śmierci. *Ogień Krzykozgona przypomina wystrzały z karabinu maszynowego. * Jest drugim największym smokiem jaki został poznany (pierwszym jest Oszołomostrach a trzecim Czerwona Śmierć). Zobacz też en::Screaming Death es::Grito Mortal ru:Вопль смерти Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons